


Out, Damn Spot

by Gelsey



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth has dreams of that day and the actions she took – but the stain shall stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out, Damn Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008.

She still dreamed it. Not every night, but many nights. 

She dreamed she was stalking him across the boards of the ship, across the splintered planks. She dreamed of kissing him, that hot tangle of tongues and clash of teeth, a battle for possession and domination. 

She dreamed that click of manacles, the sound that echoed through her soul and resounded through her mind much too often.

“Pirate,” dream Jack would say, not an accusation but with dreadful understanding. And she turned in her dreams, like she had turned in life, feeling the stain the action put on her. It stained her dreams and her life, her waking moments and the beyond.

But she refused to scrub at the stain, to try to rid herself of it. Unlike Lady MacBeth, she could live with it. It was who she was, for better or worse – a pirate, but a good woman, doing what she had to do.


End file.
